


Home Again

by icandrawamoth



Series: Reincarnationverse [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Face and Ton are glad to be home after spending the day at the Loran Christmas party.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon on Tumblr asked for Face/Ton and prompt "65. kisses" from [this holiday writing prompts list](http://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/181368387782/100-holiday-writing-prompts).

It's late when Face and Ton get home, and Face drops the bundles in his arms on the kitchen table before stumbling on into the living room, automatically plugging in the Christmas tree lights as he has every day for the past month. Then he collapses onto the sofa with a sigh.

It's been an enjoyable day, but a long one. Christmas Eve is always the family gathering at his parents' place, and between the drive out from the heart of New York City where he lives to the suburbs, the all-day eating and games and present exchange, then the drive back in a gathering snowstorm, he's glad to finally be home.

If Ton's matching sigh as he drops into Face's lap and rests his head on his shoulder is any indication, he feels the same.

Face wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. “How you holding up?”

“Tired,” Ton mutters against his neck. “Your family really wore me out.”

Face smiles as he rubs circles into Ton's legs just above where his prosthetic connects. “I told you they can be a lot.”

“It was what I expected,” Ton says with a low chuckle. “Just like spending the day with twenty of you.” He groans softly, leaning into Face's ministrations, and murmurs, “Feels good.”

“Yeah?” Face presses a little harder just to hear more of his contented sounds. “Let me apologize again for Everett, though – his mom was so embarrassed. I'm sure you missed that when she said it to you like a thousand times.”

Ton huffs, and when he straightens, Face can see the half-smile on his face. “I'm not upset. He's just a little kid, after all. Actually, it was kind of a relief to hear all his questions and get to answer them instead of just being pointedly ignored. People never stop thinking that's not weird. What actually sucked about today...”

Face's hands still as he waits for him to finish the sentence.

“It was how little time I got to spend with you,” Ton finishes with a grin. “Once we got there and your mom pulled you into the kitchen, I hardly saw you again.”

“I made sure to come check on you, though. You seemed to be holding your own. If you needed me-”

“It's fine, Face,” Ton interrupts. “I get it. You see me every day, and some them only this once a year. I didn't need you to hold my hand. It's just nice that we're alone again now is all.”

“Sure.” Face reaches up for him, cups his cheeks and tugs him down into a kiss. Ton murmurs contentedly into it as they keep the pace slow and gentle. His hands come to rest on Face's neck, thumbs softly caressing the column of it.

“Good thing there was no mistletoe there this year,” Face murmurs when they've parted, but only far enough to lean their foreheads together. “Don't know if I would have been able to leave you after we started.”

“Lucky for everyone,” Ton agrees and kisses him again. “Maybe we'll be having Christmas at our house someday,” he murmurs eventually. “Decorations everywhere and good food and our kids and grandkids running around...”

Face's chest feels warm at the image. “I like the sound of that.”

“Just us for now, though,” Ton murmurs, and pecks his lips one more time before standing and holding out a hand. The lights of the tree limn his hair and sparkle in his eyes. “Bed?”

“Bed,” Face agrees and eagerly follows him.


End file.
